


The Flowers Of Her Name

by The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Historical References, bonding time with angst in the middle, i actually managed to write an one shot without turning it into an 100 page fic, i swear by god that fics with these two are rarer than a needle in a haystack, poland is actually smooth when he wants to, well that's why i'm here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell/pseuds/The_Iron_Wolf_of_Winterfell
Summary: Poland and Lithuania's friendship grow throughout the years, until one night...





	

A flower’s name for such an untamed wolf girl who had left her homeland for quite a while.  
Her homeland filled with deep forests, dark earth, the lonely coasts of the Baltic Sea and the shimmering eyes of her kin glowing in the night, their symphony echoing in the wind.  
She, a wildling since she had been born, with her pale countenance, glossy nut-brown curls carefully braided along her shoulder and those unnaturally light coloured eyes who won a cold gleam in the moonlight. 

Those with wolf eyes have also a wolf’s heart. 

And Rūta for a name, how could ever be a more fitting name for her, Lithuania?  
The rue is a crest for grief and maidenhood, the forests have maintained her virtue untouched but sorrow had chased her from the moment she left her home.

The times were changing, now more than ever she would need to bare her teeth and defend her home from the invaders. Those white ghosts armed with swords and fire while holding a black cross on their chests.  
Oh she was a wild thing alright, she would go to the battlefield ready to spill the blood of her adversaries, she would attack from the shadows as an unmerciful wraith.  
Lithuania was an iron wolf in the shape of a woman, her teeth were her long sword, her howls her battle cries and her indomitable spirit was as resilient as the purest iron. 

But it proved to not be enough, Europe on the 15th century had transformed itself onto a game of conquests and she, although had grown stronger, could not keep up with the tide.

Lithuania remembered so vividly when she was called by her grand-duke after a particular shameful defeat against those white ghosts, so called the Teutonic Knights.  
She bowed her head and glued her eyes on the ground, cheeks burning in shame and humiliation for presenting herself in such pitiful condition.  
He had decided to marry, the grand-duke had announced. Such news made her snap her head back up in shock, it seemed that he was determined to go forth with that idea.  
Lithuania did not said anything on the moment but her expression had told everything the grand-duke needed to know.  
It was perfectly normal for her to be reluctant, but she had to keep in mind certain aspects of geopolitical strategies.  
To the north there was Denmark, the Teutonic Knights whose power was growing even larger as she was well aware of not to mention the Ottoman Empire and their cries of war that could be heard throughout all Europe. 

“I am not going to stand idle while you come out looking like that after every single battle Rūta.”

“I… I’m doing what I can sir.”

“Be that as it may, an alliance is in order. You can’t keep fighting all by yourself.”

And there she went, off to the country of marriage to set an alliance with the commander of the Eastern Europe, that man whom she had heard about several times before but not paid particular attention.  
Poland was handful or so the word went, almost impossible to describe with accuracy. Golden hair, intense green eyes and an affinity to behave in the most unorthodox manners anyone could expect. 

“Don’t underestimate him.” – her grand-duke had warned her.

Lithuania wouldn’t dream of doing such thing, anyone who was known as commander of the Eastern Europe was certainly a force to be reckoned with. And she, the wolf girl, in a sense was now set to marry him.  
But no, nothing could have ever prepared her for that meeting on that fateful morning.

Rūta had entered on the large throne room accompanied by a young polish soldier and her grand-duke right next to her. All the admiration she held for him increased exponentially while they walked for what it seemed an eternity from the entrance door to the middle of the room.  
It was wonderful how he managed to remain so calm and collected on such crucial moment unlike her who kept her gaze on the ground, too nervous to look to what was ahead of her.

Then a voice echoed on the room, more joyful than she was expecting and yet with a hint of impishness in it and as she rose her eyes to finally meet his amused smile, Rūta felt herself freeze. As handsome as his features were it was indeed the intensity of his eyes that caused the greatest impression on her. 

He wasn’t good news, she couldn’t let her guard down. 

The nonchalance and casualty that Poland introduced himself was a bait, Rūta was sure of it as he was immensely diverted with her nervousness. And as such, she bared her teeth again as any wolf would do.

“I am known as Lithuania.” – she had said with conviction on her voice despite her limping polish being noticeable – “I came here to discuss the marriage between my grand-duke and your sovereign queen lady.”

Such assertive answer seemed to have captured Poland’s attention, suddenly it seemed that the shy wolf girl had transformed into a formidable predator, her determination was wonderful to watch.

“Yes, both our interests can surely be satisfied with this marriage. I think we can agree on that don’t you?” 

Her expression had softened but her eyes did not, the answer to his question came in the shape of a short, almost imperceptible nod.  
So tense she was and yet the look that Poland insisted in throwing at her did not made her feel more comfortable with the situation.  
She suddenly heard a soft sigh coming from one of the guards, it seemed that he was satisfied with the outcome of their meeting. Rūta almost dared to affirm that he seemed relieved.

Discretely, Rūta glanced at her grand-duke who smiled at her softly, as if encouraging her to talk more.  
He had a point, perhaps she should try to act slightly more sociable towards Poland, she thought, after all they were going to spend a lot of time together.  
But he got ahead of her and immediately shot another question, it seemed that Poland wasn’t finished.

“Any previous relationships?”

“I beg your pardon sir?...”

“The question is simple enough I believe. Do have any previous relationships? A ‘special friend’ if you want to put it that way. I have a better word for it but it’s not the most appropriate one for a conversation of this nature.”

The abrupt flush denounced her embarrassment with such question, not sure what his point was.

“That… That is an odd question.”

“And yet I still have no answer. So?” 

“No. I do not. May I know why-“

“Oh excellent! I could use someone to do my paperwork and the rest of all those boring stuff for me! Since you have a lot of work to do from now on you can’t afford to be distracted with any sort of relationships.”

“Excuse me?! Who do you think you-“

“I think,” – he had answered quickly, a smile still dancing on his lips, while getting up from his seat as a glorified emperor – “That you are in no position to question me. After all you are the one who is proposing a union between us.”

“Sir, if you had no other interests in this union between us you had already refused this proposal. As such, I must have some value to you other than your servant.”

Poland had scoffed slightly with her answer. That initial shyness hid an impertinent cunningness, if it were not for the look that his queen shot at him Poland would have proceeded with the argument.

“No matter.” – he had ended up saying while preparing to leave the room while throwing a last smile to Lithuania that could only be described as pure cynicism – “I already stated my conditions. And since I know that you won’t call back this marriage because you desperately need me, I expect to meet you after dinner my lady Lithuania. You have a lot to work ahead of you. I’ll see you then.”

And with that last sentence he had left, leaving Lithuania looking to the closed door while shivering in a silent rage.  
Then, she heard the polish queen along with some soldiers deeply apologizing for Poland’s behaviour, but Rūta could not focus on anything else but his arrogant demeanour and contemptible conduct towards her. The desire to go after that pretentious bastard and give him a piece of her mind was almost impossible to overcome, but her status as a country would not allow her to do such thing. 

“For your people Rūta, for your people.”

She would sacrifice her happiness for her land and people, even if it meant to endure a lifetime with that polish man.  
But her pride would not let her bend to Poland’s whims, she would strike back when the time was appropriate in a way he would not be able to accuse her of anything.  
A wolf is precautious but impious when the situation called. 

 

The wind howled in the night and she was unable sleep. Her room was unbearably hot, and Lithuania found to be impossible to stay in bed any longer.  
Heavy, conflicted thoughts hounded her mind, she felt lost.  
Years had passed since that first meeting with Poland, and albeit the initial animosity and incompatibility, the commonwealth ended up to be a success.  
Still, the first times with him had been verging the impossible. He had been absolutely frustrating sometimes and, as she had been warned before, completely unpredictable. 

She rose from her bed, blindly searching for a source of light but with no success. Stumbling, Lithuania finally found the heavy velvet curtains and pulls them back to welcome the moonlight on her room.  
Rūta could foresee a sleepless night and the best company she could think of on those situations could only be found on a book.  
Faithful and loyal companion through the night until the lark sings outside, announcing the breaking dawn.  
Searching on her book shelves, for she insisted in having some in her room, Rūta hoped to find something that could entertain her.  
Row upon row of calf-bound volumes, brown, olive and noir. And she ran her finger through all of them, at least one would be perfect for that evening. 

She sighed after a while, if only she hadn’t read those multiple times her choice would be easier. Lithuania could not help but notice that it was time to find new books for her own private library. Nevertheless she idly continued to browse one of the bookcases until her fingertips touched one small, thin volume with no title at all on the spine.  
Her brows furrowed slightly in confusion, Rūta had no memory of such book.  
Carefully she removed it from its place, and opened the first page in search of its contents and with luck, the owner of such curious little book.  
She smiled openly.

“Polish Tales”, was written on the first page and scribbled on the bottom, “F. Łukasiewics”.

 

When he found her, she was about to doze off on the soft, green grass. The lonely hill that stood above the town was known for its sunsets and a general pleasant location for picnics.  
Behind it there was a luxurious meadow on which the grass had grown over the track years ago, and finally a forest.  
To mention forests is to mention Rūta, as he was well aware of. A wolf girl on her natural habitat.  
It was around noon though, the hill was her preferred spot during the day to rest for a bit.

“My lord Poland.” – she had said without opening her eyes, as he slowly approached her, stopping on his tracks slightly surprised for being noticed – “Do you need something?”

“How do you do it?” – he had demanded to know while sitting next to her.

“Do what?”

“Know when I’m the one approaching.”

And she had rolled over and finally opened her eyes, smiling amusedly with his confusion.

“Secret.” – Lithuania had answered between chuckles – “I can’t reveal all my tricks to you, I wouldn’t have any fun then.”

Feliks had smirked lightly with her answer but said nothing in return. For a while they stood there in silence and Rūta thought of saying something a couple of times but Poland seemed to be deeply focused on the horizon.  
She had simply smiled, it was nice to see him so calm and yet looking content, the moment was enjoyable enough without any words.

“You don’t happen to have interesting stories about your capital do you?” – Poland asked after a while, catching Lithuania by surprise.  
“My capital?”  
“What, did I stutter? I find asking people for interesting stories is a good way to hear interesting stories. It’s a technique that I have mastered.”  
“Quite a technique. Lord Poland, master of redundant sentences.”

His scoff had made Lithuania softly snicker, Feliks was too easy to tease sometimes and she could not help it. It seemed that both had learnt that none of them would leave the other without an answer and little by little a strong bond had appeared between both of them. Behind all the sarcasm there was a deep respect and a strong friendship.  
“I do wonder how I keep forgetting how mean you can be. You must be a delight at parties.”  
“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to be so nasty with you. And I must be a delight at parties indeed, on the last one you kept hiding behind me when people you didn’t like were around.”  
“Details.” – he had answer not wishing to continue with that discussion - “So? Do you have a story or not?”  
“I… I don’t know actually… Why don’t you tell me a story first and I’ll try to remember.”  
“Alright... An interesting story about my capital... Oh I know! You know Kraków right?”  
“Yes, we’ve been there quite sometimes remember?”  
“Right, right, either way the story goes on one of the caves that go under the Kraków castle. There, it lived a wicked scary dragon that really liked eating people, especially young girls.” - a sarcastic smile appeared on his lips as Feliks looked at Rūta – “So not to worry you would be safe.”  
“Aww that is the nicest thing you said to me the whole day! It’s adorable how you think you still look young. Is… Is that a white hair?...”  
“Shut up I do not have white hairs!! I was just teasing you, like you could grow old anyway!”  
“It’s rude to mention a lady’s age, you should know that.”  
“Alright, I’m sorry! But seriously, don’t be so concerned about that, you look pretty every single day! Anyway, continuing with my story! The dragon basically created a scene whenever he went.”  
“Is the dragon’s name Feliks?”  
“Keep interrupting me and I won’t tell you anything else!”  
“Proceed.”  
“A wise prince was set to kill the dragon until he was dead. When he entered the lair… The dragon was like face-to-face with him and so the prince attacked him! He tricked the dragon into eating sulphur and he got thirsty. Then he drank a lot and exploded everywhere. For killing the dragon the prince became a big hero! And yes everyone lived happily ever after all that crap.”  
“That is an interesting story, I liked particularly of the prince he seemed nice. Ah! That reminds me of a story from a really long time ago. Let’s see… Once upon a time, grand-duke Gediminas was hunting in a forest known as the Sacred Forest.”  
“Why on earth do you Lithuanians have such mouthful names?”  
“I have mouthful names? Have you heard your own language recently?”  
“Just because you’re taking so long to be able to pronounce my surname correctly it doesn’t mean Polish is hard! And for the record, you still have a noticeable accent when you speak.”  
“And yet I have not heard you say a word of Lithuanian during all the time we are together, I don’t think you have the right to complain about my polish accent. Can I finish my story?”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“Late one night, the grand-duke fell asleep on a nearby hill and had a dream. A very strange dream, with an iron wolf wearing an armour while standing on a hill. And before you ask, no, it was not the same hill on where the grand-duke was sleeping. Anyway, the wolf howled loudly under the moonlight and according to a priest it was a sign that the land was an iron wall which kept out enemies. Based on that, he dubs the land of the iron wall. And that’s the story how Vilnius got its name. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

He had not listened to her.  
Instead, Feliks was too occupied in retaining his balance on his back while holding his legs as far as he could above his head. 

“Have you paid any attention to what I have said?”

“Totally! I just forgot to listen for a little while. But look at my mad skills!”

“Impressive indeed.” – Rūta had sighed in resignation, to expect for Poland to pay attention to her for so long was almost utopic.

Silence fell again between both and after a while Poland grew bored of playing around and laid on his stomach on the grass, finding a new entertainment on the nearby dandelions and glancing from time to time to Lithuania.  
And Rūta, unaware of the looks that her companion would throw at her, struggled with her braid as it was obvious that her hair was not on the mood to cooperate with her that day.

“Give it here.” – he had said after a while, taking Lithuania’s hands of her hair – “I’ll help you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“It’s tomorrow isn’t it?” – Poland asked, combing softly Rūta’s long hair with his fingers, untangling any knots he would find – “How long will you stay?”

“I’m still not sure. Two weeks perhaps.” – Lithuania swore she heard Feliks scoff lowly with her answer – “You could always come with me you know? I’d like to show you my home.”

“One day Rūta.”

“This must be a serious matter to you my lord Poland, you rarely call me by my own name.”

“That’s because I mean it. And you could drop the ‘lord Poland’ too you know?”

“How would you like me to call you then? Besides Poland the Powerful of course. It does not ring a bell.”

“I would be nicer to the person who is doing your hair, you never know what can happen.” – Lithuania felt her hair being tugged delicately while Poland mimicked a scissor movement with his fingers causing her to giggle – “Well… I do call you ‘Liet’… You could call me ‘Po’! Or Feliks, I’m totally fine with it too!”

“Alright, it’s a deal.”

“And for the record, I did listened to your story. I liked it a lot actually.”

“Really? I’m glad to know that. I must say, I find your tales really interesting.”

“Of course they are! And my narration only adds more quality to them!”

“Agreed, you are a natural storyteller. Maybe you can tell me more stories when I get back.”

“Only if you get back soon.”

 

“F. Łukasiewics”

Lithuania was expecting for the book to be owned by Poland but as always he manages to surprise her.  
Feliks was, in fact, the very author of the book. He had promised her more stories and tales about his homeland but Rūta would never dreamt that he would go to such extents and write a whole book just for her.

She sat on the windowsill too enraptured by the content of those pages.  
Not only featured small folktales and stories but Feliks had decided to take a step further and include small illustrations in it as well as side notes directed to her.

Steps approached after a while but went unnoticed as Lithuania was too occupied trying to muffle her laughter with one of her hands, oh it truly seemed that Poland was right there beside her with his emphatic gestures while telling her that particular story.  
The drawings were also an absolute delight, it turned out that Feliks did had some artistic talent in him especially when it came to portrait dragons, how very convenient.

\- So, you finally arrive after three weeks away and you don’t even come to see me?

Rūta halted her reading startled by the sudden voice, but as her eyes looked down she found Poland standing under her window with his arms crossed and a smile on his face while observing her.

\- I didn’t wanted to disturb you, I thought you were already sleeping.

\- Would I sleep while knowing that you would be back today?

\- Yes, yes you would. – Rūta answered with a smirk.

\- Oh! The nerve! – he gasped amusedly, pretending to be deeply offended with her answer – I can’t believe that my own wife would think such a thing about me!

For seconds, Lithuania’s cheeks warmed up a bit once again, causing her to react like an enamoured girl at the sight of her beloved.  
Oh Rūta was well aware of what was happening with her and yet that did not made her feel any better, just the terrible confirmation that her developing feelings were turning to be more complicated than she could ever expect.

Don’t be ridiculous Rūta, enough of this.

\- So you mean to tell me that you have been waiting for me all this time? Then why didn’t you come to the main entrance when I arrived?

\- I… May have dozed off a bit during that time and I didn’t notice you were back until just now. – Poland answered slightly embarrassed for being so easily caught on his slip – Anyway, why are you still awake? Are you not tired?

\- Can’t sleep. – Lithuania shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly – Besides, I just found a very interesting book.

His interest was piqued, Rūta could tell that very particular shimmer on his eyes and the grin of satisfaction that ornate his lips.

\- Indeed? Can I come up and see it?

\- If you insist. – she smiled.

Feliks disappeared quickly in the dark of the night while Rūta hurriedly grabbed a nearby shawl to cover her shoulders while opening her bedroom door, right in time to see Poland at the end of the hall dashing towards her.

\- Come in. – she said happily in a lower voice.

\- What? I don’t even deserve a hug? – Feliks protested in a whisper.

Lithuania smiled softly as he embraced her, resting her head on the top of his as she was some considerable centimetres taller than Poland.  
Now, more than ever, she felt conflicted and her heart so divided about where her real home was and where Feliks was.

\- Tsk. Who did this braid? – he demanded to know, holding her against him with one hand and observing her hair with the other – See, this is why you can’t be away for so long, who’s going to braid your hair and invade your room in the middle of the night?

\- Don’t tell me you missed me that much. – Lithuania asked smirking, if not to distract herself from the agitation that her heart was feeling.

\- So, where is that famous book and its totally anonymous author? – Poland quickly entered into the warm room, ignoring Rūta’s affirmation on purpose. Lithuania did not found his behaviour as something strange, Feliks would always avoid answering directly to those sort of questions and as such she did not pressed with the matter.

\- Right here. – she answered, grabbing the small book who was left hurriedly on a chair and sat once again at the window, as Poland followed her, leaning against the wall to better peek over her shoulder – It’s a wonderful book.

\- And you have no idea who wrote it? – Feliks asked with playfulness on his voice, oh he was dying to be praised!

\- There’s a surname here. – Lithuania said, entering on his game – Łukasiewics… Do you know it?

\- I’m sorry what? – he snickered amusedly with a small gleam of malice on his green eyes.  
Lithuania felt a soft blush invade her cheeks, almost in a poetic candour, for being teased so mercilessly.

\- ….. Łukasiewics. – she repeated slowly and lowly, in a poor attempt to fight back her accent.  
Useless, it was impossible to hide it. Feliks snickered once again.

\- Not quite yet~

\- Don’t tease me about my accent!

\- I’m sorry I can’t help it. – Poland replied amusedly while embracing her, letting her head rest on his chest, the only moment when he could act as if he was taller than her. With such opportunity at hand he placed a soft kiss on her hair – You’re easy to tease sometimes and I’m horrible like that. But your voice is soft and I like my name being pronounced by you.

Were not Rūta immortal, she was sure that she would die of bliss and affliction on that instant.  
Such turmoil would certainly be fatal to that wolf girl’s heart.  
A heart made of iron for wars, unbreakable and resilient but made of delicate crystal who would shatter at the softest touch, at the softest caress of sweet words.

Oh no, he could not know. She would tremble and shiver at his touch but he would not hear her confession.  
Her delusional fantasies, so childish.

Lithuania pushed her thoughts behind, there was no point of torturing herself with that subject.

\- I’ll work harder on my accent, I promise. 

Feliks almost flinched with such answer, it seemed like he was being repelled. But her head still leant so lovingly against his chest and the shyness that forced her eyes to avert his own gaze, told a different story.

\- You’re shivering. – he noted – Are you cold?

She lied of course. Lied, with the ridiculous hope that somehow her words would become true.

\- Just a bit. 

\- Do you want me to get you something?

\- No. – Rūta answered firmly, more to herself rather than to Feliks. But her tongue, oh her tongue that miserable traitor, said words that should have never left her mouth! – You’re enough. Stay here.

And his hand held tightly her shoulder, his fingers delicately caressing her skin, hoping to warm her up.  
A terrible cold had invaded his Rūta, as well as an incredible nervousness. And he was the reason!  
“Please, please Rūta, don’t be like that because of me. I’m simply too twisted to tell you my feelings. But I do care for you… I…”

The sound of a page being turned broke his thoughts.

\- On your notes, you really couldn’t help yourself. – Lithuania smiled in an attempt to change the subject.

\- What do you mean?

\- Here you talk about werewolves… And this part here… About apologizing without any words…

Poland did not responded, only smiled sweetly and so boldly, so mischievously he kissed her soft brown curls again.

“Forgive me my wolf girl, I’m teasing you again but I do adore you so.”

Indeed, a wolf is precautious but impious when the situation called.  
Rūta had slowly taken her revenge during the times Feliks had pushed his luck by acting arrogantly towards her.  
One of the most memorable moments had been when she had managed to convince his poor and credulous person that an actual werewolf was at his room door thanks to her eximious talents in mimicking growling sounds and wolfish howls.

Oh the furious blush that invaded his face when he finally discovered her, grinning so satisfied from the heights of the stone steps of the courtyard.

But nothing could compare to the day that her name was forgotten.  
Even on that moment, it still filled Poland with a crushing feel of shame and embarrassment. 

Small, white flowers, he would never forget them again.

The morning had started normally, as any morning would be expected to start, and once again they were both buried in work but their minds were set in finishing those papers as soon as possible.  
For sure, Lithuania had to be impressed with his brilliant talent in being able to hold a conversation and work so flawlessly at the same time, how could she not?  
Indeed, he had so many strong points it would certain be a challenge to list them all.

“Alright, I just have to sign here and I’m finally done!” – Lithuania had said with a satisfied sigh – “How’s that going? You need help?”

“Almost!” – he answered promptly, suddenly rising his head with an enquiring expression on his face – “By the way, I have to put your name on this document. What was it again?”

Lithuania froze on her place, mimicking his head raising in a soft movement manifesting her incredulousness and hurt on her eyes.

“I… I’ve been here for months….” – she managed to stutter at last.

“Huh? Oh yes, I suppose.” – Feliks shrugged without noticing her aggravated looks – “But then again you haven’t left much impression, now did you?”

And no more words were spoken for a while.  
Feliks immediately understood that he had sounded extremely insensate and tried to correct what he had said but the wolf girl suddenly was wearing such an imposing look reflecting well her offense that Poland ceased to say anything else.

Her boiling rage was clear, as she swiftly grabbed her well organized papers and dashed towards the door.  
And only then, without deigning herself to turn around and look at Feliks, she spoke. 

“How can someone be so rude and insensitive I wonder?... You don’t even have the decency to learn my name but let me tell you something my lord, my adaptation to this goddamned place has not been easy mainly because of you.  
It would be expected that at least you’d knew my name. But no. Instead you took the extra mile and had the nerve to add that I didn’t left much of an impression, when I’ve been struggling every single day since I got here to make sure that this union goes well.  
And now let me also tell you something, since we’re in this topic. You did left an impression on me, but as you might guess, it is far from being a good one. Or perhaps this is all a great surprise to you, since your arrogance blinds you!  
From now on avoid calling me except for official matters. Good day sir.”

When furious, Poland was terrible. It took all of his strength to not explode and scream all sorts of aggressive words in response that would certainly break their union up.  
How unreasonable she was! In fact, how dramatic! Oh if Lithuania thought that he was going to apologize she could not be more wrong! 

 

By the night he had calmed down but he was determined to not back down in his decision.

At dusk of the next day he was already being consumed by guilt. 

But Lithuania would not even look at him let alone to allow him to speak to her, how could he apologize for what he had said? She was right, absolutely right.  
The only way for her to forgive him was to find out her name, for sure someone would be able to inform him.

 

Oh curse his miserable luck, she was terribly cunning! How come no one was authorized to tell him her name?

“I don’t care what she told you, I’m your country and I demand answers!!”

“My lord, with all due respect, with this union between the two of you it also makes lady Lithuania our country, so I cannot disobey her orders…”

So, she had won the heart of his military… It was pointless to go ask his queen, granted that he would be severely scolded for his behaviour.  
Feliks had to admit the righteousness on her words, he was indeed everything she had claimed. 

He was difficult to deal with, he was well aware of that. His terrible shyness that he tried by all means to cover with wittiness and snark never did any favours to him.  
And Poland truly did liked her company, the wolf girl also had her particular temperament but at the same time a gentleness on her along with an iron will. Kind but never defeated.  
She would perhaps forgive him, but she would never forget.

Feliks would make an effort to change his behaviour, Lithuania deserved better as she also made sacrifices to get along with him. 

He swore that he would discover her name by himself, while searching frenetically on official papers while the night was high. 

Lithuania…  
Lithuania…  
And Lithuania again….

“Feliks you idiot….. She will never forgive you…..”

She would not smile at him again, shyly and sweetly. She would not talk with him anymore, replying amusedly and causing him to answer back. She would not take walks with him on the fields and lose track of time. 

A sudden air stream invaded the room, causing some papers to float away to join their fallen companions on the ground and violently flicker the candle flame that Feliks was using as a light source.

He turned around to see who had opened the door and disturbed his peace, only to meet the Lithuanian Grand-Duke and also his King, observing with curiosity his endeavours.  
Poland bowed his head softly after a few moments, while trying to come up with a good excuse for the archive room into a battlefield, filled with papery corpses scattered through the ground.  
A veneered smile embellished his lips, he would not despair his despair so easily.

“Am I disturbing you?” – the King asked kindly, without paying no attention to the chaos around him.

“Oh no. I was just trying to find…. Something.” – Feliks replied, feeling unable to come up with a better answer. He still tried to find something minimally nonchalant to say but not even that was possible. 

“Can I help then?”

“I highly doubt it. Lithuania… Surely you must know what happened…”

“I am aware, yes.”

“Then I suspect that you are unable to help me.” – a deep sigh escaped his mouth, while he returned to his task – “You should rest, it is very late.”

But the King paid him no heed and kept studying Poland and his concerned expression clearly demarked by a slight frown upon his brows and the manner how from time to time he would bit his lower lip in nervousness.  
Feliks’ regret was clear and it seemed obvious that he would not rest until he had found the answer that he was searching for. 

“She does like flowers you know?”

“Thank you but I don’t think that giving her flowers will solve my problem.”

A small smile appeared on his lips with Poland’s answer.

“Do you know what her favourite flower is?”

“I can’t even remember her name!” – Feliks had exclaimed in frustration – “I feel so ridiculous, she will never forgive me! And she is absolutely right about me, I am arrogant and insensitive! How am I supposed to remember her favourite flower…. I-I… I remember… That once I made her skip work and take a walk with me because I was totally bored… She liked a lot of some tiny flowers that she found… I recall that because she seemed truly happy for once… But I don’t know if those are her favourites….”

Poland looked at his king, expecting an harsh expression for mistreating Lithuania so poorly but instead he found his smile. 

“You seem to truly regret your actions…”

“I am! I swear I am! I like Lithuania a lot, she’s my friend! I know that sometimes we don’t act like it but I care for her! And I… Understand if she hates me but… I just want to remember her name… Please…”

“Remember the name of the flower.” – the king had simply answered as he saw Feliks halt suddenly for moments and the trembling candle flame offering a golden shade to his green eyes as his expression transformed in auto-realisation.

“I have to go!” – he exclaimed loudly breaking the silence, dashing towards the door but stopping in his tracks before disappearing on the empty dark corridors – “Thank you!!”

 

For sure that the remaining villagers who were awaken at those hours would have thought that their country had lost his mind, riding towards the dark forest all by himself as if the Devil was chasing him.  
But that did not mattered to Poland as long as his wolf girl would talk with him again and recover her friendship if she still held any for him left at least.

And the morning had arrived and with it, at the break of dawn, Lithuania waited for him by the door of his chambers.

“… Good morning… - Feliks had ended up muttering slyly, lowering his gaze.”

“Hello.” 

Her voice did not seemed displeased and Poland dared to raise his look to analyse her expression but instead his attention was suddenly drawn to her hair, where several small delicate flowers were braided amongst her locks.  
Beautiful little stars, to decorate such a fierce fair maiden.

“I…” - he stuttered slightly.

“I have to apologize too. I was too harsh on you.” 

“No, you were right. About everything you said. I promise that from now on I’ll be more considerate.”

“Thank you. Although I have overreacted in certain aspects. You are not so bad like I said you were. It’s true that at the beginning it was hard for me but then I started to enjoy spending time with you.”

“So… I’m forgiven?”

“Yes.” – Lithuania answered smiling – “You’re forgiven. I really liked the flowers.”

“Well you know… I may have been bluffing all this time just to find an excuse to give you flowers~”

“Of course you were.” – Rūta answered as his giggle echoed through the corridors while walking both side by side.  
Poland turned the page softly and much to Rūta’s surprise a small flower with a strong scent and velvety deep green leaves, fell on her lap.

\- Oh Feliks…

\- Don’t mention it. You know… I really did missed you.

\- I’ve been away for 3 weeks…

\- So you haven’t missed me at all?

Lithuania hesitated for a bit, playing the flower between her fingers while trying to come up with an appropriate answer when accidentally it escaped from her grasp and fell on the ground.  
She tried to bend to pick it up but instead, softly and silently a hand cupped her cheek and Poland approached dangerously.

\- Feliks… - she murmured nervously but without drawing back. Instead she seemed frozen and her breath sharp.

\- So?... – Poland asked lowly daring to approach even further, now sitting right in front Lithuania.

\- What an odd question…

\- And I still have no answer… 

At the softest touch of their lips, so slowly and enticingly, both were lost on each other’s arms.  
For that was the place where they should be.


End file.
